Ein Tag im Leben des Sirius Black
by Sesalina
Summary: Sirius Black hatte eigentlich nur vor einen ganz normalen Tag in seinem Leben als Marauder zu dokumentieren. dem 'normal' kam allerdings eine neue Schülerin - wuschelige braune Haare, unglaublich intelligent... - in den Weg.
1. 7:30 bis 8:20

_mein erster Versuch Humor zu schreiben ^^... ich hoffe es ist einigermaßen gelungen ^^_

**Ein Tag im Leben des Sirius Black**

**7:30 – 8:20**

Als Moony mich gestern zwang so zu tun als würde ich Hausaufgaben machen (er hatte eigentlich vor mich zu zwingen wirklich Hausaufgaben zu machen, das hat aber nicht ganz so funktioniert wie es sollte...) kam ich auf eine Idee. Ich habe mir vorgestellt ich würde in einem bekannten und beliebtem Muggel-Buch vorkommen (ich weiß auch nicht wie ich drauf gekommen bin, die Idee überfiel mich einfach!) wäre es dann nicht nett für die Leser einen Einblick in mein Leben zu bekommen? Ich wäre garantiert die beliebteste Figur! Natürlich wäre ich das!

Also... wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, genau. Einen Einblick in mein Leben. Mein Leben beginnt an einem normalen Tag etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem ich das Frühstück rieche. Davor funktioniert irgendetwas mit meinem Gehirn nicht ganz, ich erinnere mich nie was ich gemacht habe... ich schweife schon wieder ab.

Nun gut, ihr erlebt jetzt also einen ganz normalen Tag im Leben des Sirius Black.

* * *

Ich ging möglichst lässig die Marmortreppe hinunter. Was mir mit dem roten, handförmigen Abdruck auf meiner Wange nicht besonders leicht fiel. Warum mussten Frauen auch immer gleich so überempfindlich sein?

Als ich die große Halle erreichte und mich auf meinen Platz am Gryffindortisch fallen ließ, konnte sich neben mir James vor lachen kaum noch auf dem Stuhl halten. Toller Freund. Ein bisschen Mitleid könnte er schon zeigen! Wormtail war sich nicht sicher, ob er lachen durfte und schaute immer wieder unsicher von James, der ununterbrochen lachte zu mir (der ich mich, wie ich zugeben muss, davon abhalten muss mitzulachen und stattdessen beleidigt auf James starrte). Remus unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Pad? WER war das?" presste er hervor und klang dabei, als hätte er sich auf die Zunge gebissen um nicht wie James loszulachen.

„Amanda"

„Wer bei Merlins geblümtem Tanga ist Amanda?" fragte James, der sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Ne süße Hufflepuff." Erklärte ich mit einem Grinsen „Hat Feuer, die Kleine." Fügte ich noch hinzu und James fing (wie zu erwarten) augenblicklich wieder an zu lachen.

„Die wievielte Ohrfeige war das diese Woche?" fragte Remus in einem geschäftlichen Tonfall, der nicht ganz so ernst wirkte wie er sollte, da er immer noch lispelte. „die dritte?"

„Vierte" erklärte ich und Remus streckte aus einem Reflex heraus die Hand zur Seite um Prongs zu stützen, der vor lachen beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen wäre.

Die vielen Stimmen in der Halle wurden von einem ‚Pling' unterbrochen, als Dumbledore mit der Gabel gegen sein Glas schlug (die Reste warf er hinter sich). Sofort wurden alle still. Das einzige Geräusch das noch zu hören war, war James' Lachen.

Ich bedachte ihn mit einem Grinsen und wandte mich Dumbledore zu, Moony warf ihm einen scheinbar ernsten, missbilligenden Blick zu und McGonagall sah ihn mit einem Strichmund an, der jeden normalen Schüler kreischend in den nächsten Besenschrank hätte fliehen lassen, und das war normalerweise kein Ort an dem sich ein Schüler _allein_ aufhalten würde. Der giftigste Blick jedoch kam von Lily Evans. Hätte James diesen Blick bemerkt, wäre er wahrscheinlich sofort verstummt.

„Es ist ja schön, dass sie sich amüsieren, Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore möchte nun allerdings ein paar Worte sagen." Ergriff McGonnagol das Wort.

Nun wurde auch Prongs still.

In der Stille hörte man nur das Zirpen einer Grille, die irgendein Witzbold aus den höheren Klassen heraufbeschworen hatte. Hey! Das wäre MEIN Job gewesen!

Nach einigen Sekunden räusperte sich James. Es hallte merkwürdig laut in der Halle wieder.

„Bin schon fertig, Professor."

Dumbledore sah ihn über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg an und begann ohne Umschweife mit seiner Rede.

„Nun, ich möchte euch eine neue Schülerin vorstellen."

Ein Mädchen mit wuscheligen braunen Haaren betrat das Podium. Ich warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu und grinste in James Richtung, der meinen Blick nur mit einem Augenrollen quittierte und in das aufkommende Geflüster in der Halle einstimmte.

„Eine neue Schülerin? Kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien?"

„Hermione Granger wird den Rest des Schuljahrs auf Hogwarts verbringen. Sie ist eine Ausstauschschülerin aus Neuseeland." Fuhr Dumbledore fort und wurde von einem lauten „Herr der Ringe wird in Neuseeland gedreht worden sein!" unterbrochen, das jemand vom Ravenclawtisch in den Raum kreischte. (A./N.: hey, coool... ich hab Futur II benutzt!) Irgendwo fragte jemand: „was bitte ist Herr der Ringe?"

Während eine rege Diskussion entbrannte, was Herr der Ringe ist und was es mit Neuseeland zu tun hat, lehnte sich Hermione zu Dumbledore und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

Mit einem Räuspern von ihm wurde es wieder ruhig.

„Hermione teilte mir gerade mit dass sie nicht aus Neuseeland, sondern aus Australien kommt. Ich scheine da etwas verwechselt zu haben."

Diesmal kam die kreischende Stimme vom Gryffindortisch.

„Hugh Jackman kommt aus Australien!"

Ich massierte mir mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht die Ohren, in der Angst mir sei das Trommelfell geplatzt. Schließlich saß die Quelle des Kreischens neben mir. Und nein, es war NICHT James.

„Hugh Jackman?" fragte ich das Mädchen während Dumbledore weitere Länder ausprobierte. ("Deutschland?" "Johnny Depps Mutter ist deutscher Abstammung!!!" "Schweden??" "IKEA!!!")

„Jaaaaaa! HUGH JACKMAN!" Sie quietschte.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue, woraufhin vom Slytherintisch ein „hey!" zu hören war. (A./N.: Insider... lest Hogwarts Theater-AG von Noir13! *schleichwerbung*)

„Der wird in ein paar Jahren aussehen wie du!"

„Na dann..." sagte ich in einem verstehenden Tonfall und zog ein Paar rosa Plüschohrenschützer aus der Tasche. (Hey, die tun meinem Aussehen keinen Abbruch!) Wenn ihr euch fragt, warum ich Ohrenschützer in der Tasche habe – ich bin es gewöhnt, dass Mädchen in meiner Gegenwart anfangen zu kreischen. Und wenn ihr euch fragt, warum sie rosa und plüschig waren... fragt lieber nicht!

Das wuschelköpfige Mädchen ließ nun ihren Blick über die Menge vor ihr schweifen, während McGonagall den sprechenden Hut holte. Ihr Blick blieb, wie könnte es auch anders sein, an mir hängen. Doch anstatt, wie ich erwartet hatte, verträumt und sabbernd auf mich zu starren (nicht dass ihr mich für eingebildet haltet! Jeder hätte das erwartet!), weiteten sich ihre Augen kaum merklich und sie schwankte etwas. Ihr Blick glitt schnell weiter über Prongs, Moony und Wormtail und ihre Hände begannen leicht zu zittern. Ich hoffte dass sie nicht auf dem Podium zusammenbrach, so schwach und geschockt wirkte sie.

James lehnte sich zu mir hinüber und sagte... irgendetwas.

Ich wurde erst auf ihn aufmerksam als er mich (unnötig fest) in die Rippen stieß und um seine Ohren gestikulierte. Ich rollte die Augen und nahm die Ohrenschützer ab.

„Pad, diese Ohrenschützer nerven."

„Ich bin nicht Schuld! Sag das meinen Verehrerinnen!"

James stöhnte genervt und ich erwiderte: „Du wolltest irgendetwas sagen, nehme ich an? Oder warum wolltest du dass ich meine Ohren gefährde indem ich sie schutzlos einer Halle voller Mädchen aussetze?"

„Äh... oh ja. Was ich sagen wollte: früher haben Mädchen irgendwie anders auf uns reagiert. Das ist NICHT gut. Vielleicht werden wir langsam alt? Sag bloß ich hab schon Falten?"

Ein gespielt geschockter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht und er tastete nach imaginären Falten.

Ich lachte, wenn auch nicht ganz so überschwänglich wie ich es normalerweise getan hätte, lag doch mein Blick zur Hälfte auf dem Mädchen auf dem Podium, das einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe schien. (Und außerdem verdammt gut aussah... aber das war nicht der Grund!)

„Sirius? Alles okay?", fragte James besorgt.

„Oh." Hatte ich doch tatsächlich vergessen zu antworten. Merkwürdig.

„Ein paar Falten würden unserem Aussehen doch nicht schaden. Also, zumindest meinem nicht. Bei dir bin ich mir da nicht so sicher..."

Prongs' Antwort ging in einem tosenden Applaus unter der um uns herum ausbrach (Ich bring ihn um... also Prongs, nicht den Applaus. Hätte ich die Ohrenschützer nicht abgenommen würden meine armen Ohren jetzt noch leben!)

Ich wandte mich an Remus, der, wie es aussah, als einziger der Marauder mitbekommen hatte was passiert war (Wormtail blickte sich ebenso verwirrt um wie James und ich. Bei ihm war das allerdings normal.)

„Wie-auch-immer-sie-heißt ist nach Gryffindor gekommen" rief er mir über den Applaus hinweg zu. Ich grinste und suchte den Tisch nach dem Mädchen ab. Entweder sie hatte ein gutes Augenmaß, oder sie hatte vorher eine komplizierte Rechnung aufgestellt, welcher Platz am weitesten von mir entfernt war. Dieses Mädchen ist mir suspekt. Wirklich! Ich meine... jedes andere Mädchen würde das genaue Gegenteil versuchen!

Prongs hatte es auch bemerkt.

„Vielleicht hat sie Angst sich jeden Moment auf uns zu stürzen wenn sie uns zu nahe kommt?"

„Ich glaube du hast Recht! Schau dir ihren gierigen Blick an!"

Nun gut. Gierig war vielleicht (ein wenig) übertrieben. Aber sie schaute uns an! Wahrscheinlich würde sie gerne gierig blicken, unterdrückte es aber gekonnt um nicht aufzufallen.

„Gierig ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, Pad... aber sie schaut uns an! Wahrscheinlich würde sie gerne gierig blicken, unterdrückt es aber um nicht aufzufallen!"

„Prongs... dir ist bewusst dass ich das bereits im Erzählermodus gesagt habe?"

Prongs überging diesen Kommentar. Vollständig. Ich frag mich wie er das immer wieder schafft, wenn ich etwas Merkwürdiges von mir gebe.

Nun gut. Widmen mir uns wichtigeren Angelegenheiten. FRÜHSTÜCK!

„Prongs, reich mir mal das Nu.... Nu... Nu.... Nuss-Nougat-Creme"

Mist! Dass diese Idioten auch immer das Nutella zensieren mussten.

„Das heißt DIE Nuss-Nougat-Creme." Warf Moony ein, während Prongs sie mir reichte.

Nach dem Frühstück (Nutella-Brot, Eiern mit Speck, Schinkenbrot... äh... ab da hinkt mein Gedächtnis) ging es zum Unterricht. Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Mit den Slytherins. Irgendwie kommt es mir vor als wären das immer die ersten beiden Stunden...

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker musste ich mich davon abhalten meine Ohrenschützer wieder rauszuholen. Moony summte irgendetwas vor sich hin das wie "wenn ich auch ein Schäfer bin, hab ich dennoch frohen Sinn" klang. Grauenvoll. Die schlimmste Folter die ihr euch vorstellen könnt, nur noch ein bisschen schlimmer. Noch ein bisschen... noch ein winziges bisschen... ja, genau so!

Der Grund warum ich meine Ohrenschützer nicht rausholte war Prongs. Er war grade dabei irgendetwas zu erzählen. Über Evans, möchte ich wetten. Nicht dass ihr denkt ich würde ihm nicht zuhören! Ich höre ihm immer zu... normalerweise.

Ich entschied mich kurz zu hören ob er eine Antwort von mir erwartete.

„Und sie sagt doch... und ich sag nee..."

Anscheinend nicht. Ich widmete mich wieder meinen (wuschelhaarigen) Gedanken...

Das nächste das ich mitbekam war wie meine Gedanken vor mir Gestalt annahmen. Wir waren im Kerker angekommen und ein kleines Stück entfernt von mir stand Miss Wuschelhaar persönlich. Sobald sie mich und Gefolgschaft (bestehend aus Prongs, der immer noch redete, Moony, der immer noch summte, Wormtail, der abwesend vor sich hin starrte und einer Gruppe Mädchen die kichernd zwei Meter entfernt standen und mich auffällig unauffällig beobachteten) bemerkte, stand sie allerdings ein großes Stück entfernt. Das heißt ein so großes Stück wie es ein mit Schülern vollgestopfter, enger Kerkergang zuließ. (von denen die Hälfte Slytherins und ein zwanzigstel Sniffelus war, wohlgemerkt)

Um die Situation zusammenzufassen: Hermione stand ein paar Meter von mir entfernt.

Ich sollte mich mal langsam fragen warum mich das überhaupt kümmerte. Schließlich war sie ein vollkommen fremdes Mädchen, das mir auch noch aus dem Weg ging. Wahrscheinlich machte genau das den Reiz des ganzen aus. Eine Art... mission impossible. Und... warum zum Geier hab ich jetzt einen Ohrwurm von einem Lied das ich noch nie gehört habe? Dam-dam-dam, damdam-da-dam...

Ein ‚Klonk' neben mir ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Prongs hatte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch geschlagen (Ich frag mich ob das der Tisch oder der Kopf war das so hohl geklungen hat. Woher dieses Geräusch kam als wäre jemand in einen Kaugummi getreten wollte ich gar nicht wissen)

Halt – Tisch? Ich bin im Klassenraum. Warum bin ich im Klassenraum? Und ... wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Vorher stand ich doch noch draußen? Mysteriös. Äußerst mysteriös.

„Erst Moony, jetzt du. Ich bin von Verrückten umgeben." Sagte Prongs, nachdem er es geschafft hatte seinen Kopf vom Tisch zu lösen. (Klebt man Kaugummi nicht für gewöhnlich UNTER die Tischplatte? Das hier sah aus als wäre jemand mit einem Verwechslungszauber belegt worden...)

„Lass mich raten. Ich hab laut gesummt?"

„Nicht ganz" er machte eine kurze Kunstpause.

„Du hast SEHR laut gesummt."

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf dass alle Gesichter in der Klasse mir zugewandt waren. Kennt ihr das wenn man genau im falschen Moment bei einem Ohrwurm laut mitsingt? Irgendwie kam mir das hier vor wie ‚Oh happy day' bei der Beerdigung der Großmutter. Wobei das bei MEINER Großmutter durchaus angemessen gewesen wäre.

Ich frag mich warum mein Gesumme alle so störte. Ich mein... das ist doch normal! Im Unterricht summt IMMER jemand! (A./N. ... meistens ich *grins*)

„Wissen Sie... in gewisser Weise in mir heute auch nach Singen zumute!" übertönte Sluggy das Zirpen (diesmal war es James. SCHON WIEDER nicht ich. Irgendwie... ist heute nicht mein Tag.)

In dem Moment in dem er anfing zu singen fiel mir auf dass Moony ziemlich gut singen konnte... zumindest im Gegensatz zu unserem Sluggy hier. (Ich hatte den direkten Vergleich. Er sang genau das gleiche Lied wie Moony auf dem Weg in die Kerker)

Aber es gab ja immer noch den besten Freund des Hundes. Meine Ohrenschützer. Wie könnte ich nur ohne sie überleben? In diesem Irrenhaus das sich Schule nennt... (bzw. in dieser Schule... die sich Schule nennt)

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte ich damit halb nachdenkend, halb schlafend in meinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt zu sitzen und zuzusehen wie der Rest der Klasse den Raum verließ (Manche fluchtartig sobald Slughorn den ersten Ton gesungen hatte, andere erst langsam nachdem sie sich aus ihrer Schockstarre gelöst hatten.) Nur Prongs bewies mal wieder sein Talent störende Dinge zu ignorieren und blieb neben mir sitzen... zumindest solange bis er Evans folgte (die zu der Schockstarren-Gruppe gehörte).

Irgendwann ging auch ich, um Hermione zu folgen. Bzw. um sie zu finden (sie hatte zu der so-schnell-wie-möglich-fliehen-Gruppe gehört). Ich hatte keine Idee wo ich anfangen sollte. Der durchschnittliche Schüler begab sich an so einer Stelle meistens auf die Ländereien, der durchschnittliche Streber in die Bibliothek und der durchschnittliche Marauder nach Hogsmeade. Dummerweise hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung zu welcher Gruppe sie gehörte.

‚#+*+#'#+*+#'#+*+#'#+*+#'

_so.... das war das erste chap... ich hoffe mal es hat gefallen ^^ (Reviews sind immer willkommen... vielleicht auch Ideen was im nächsten chap passieren könnte?)_


	2. 8:20 bis 8:55

_A/N: immer diese Hetze, diese Hetze... entschuldigung dass es so lang gedauert hat ^^ ... ich hatte einige probleme mit dem kapitel... es ist auch nur halb so lang wie das erste, aber ich hoffe trotzdem dass es nicht allzu schlecht ist ^^ das nächste wird wieder besser, hoffe ich... _

_es wird langsam schwierig noch genug witze zu entwickeln um ans erste kapitel anzuknüpfen ... _

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur Idee und Ausführung – personen und orte gehören J.K. Rowling und einige Winzigkeiten gehören Terry Pratchett ^^ (wer terry pratchett nicht kennt – möge ein abgrund euch verschlingen – keine sorge... seht es einfach als... kleine insider, die ihr nicht versteht, ignoriert sie einfach. was ihr sowieso werdet weil ihr nicht wisst was die insider sind. sind ja schließlich insider. ^^)_

Ich entschied mich erst einmal James ausfindig zu machen, der gerade die Karte hatte. Er war nicht weiter schwer zu finden, man musste einfach nur nach Evans suchen (eine Möglichkeit Evans ohne James als Anhängsel zu finden muss erst noch erfunden werden... man müsste wahrscheinlich einen Weg in eine andere Dimension finden, in der James nicht existiert... dürfte schwierig werden...schwierig, aber nicht unmöglich!) welche (ich rede von Evans, falls ihr vergessen habt was vor der Klammer steht...) zu der Strebergruppe gehörte. Ja, James steht auf eine Streberin. Schockierend, nicht wahr?

Ich machte mich also auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, umgeben von den üblichen Schwärmen kichernder Mädchen, tuschelnder Mädchen, kreischender Mädchen und Mädchen die alles gleichzeitig machten. Ich stelle mir das ziemlich schwer vor... aber Mädchen scheinen besondere Stimmbänder zu haben... außerdem sind sie ja bekanntermaßen wesentlich multi-tasking-fähiger als wir Jungen... und... sollten die nicht eigentlich alle im Unterricht sein?

Bestimmt sind sie „nur mal eben auf der Toilette". Ich frag mich was die da immer machen... bestimmt die Weltherrschaft planen...

James saß an einem Tisch ziemlich weit vorne in der Bibliothek, gegenüber von Evans, die ihn gekonnt ignorierte. Ich setzte mich neben ihn.

„Prongs... reich mal die Karte rüber. Ich muss wissen wo Hermione ist." Ich stupste ihn an, damit er endlich seinen Blick von Evans abwandte (allein ihn dazu zu bringen ist schon mal eine Leistung)

„Was?" fragte er mit einem ... leicht genervten Unterton.

„Die Karte! Ich muss Hermione finden"

Er holte sie heraus und suchte sie ab.

„Also laut der Karte...", er machte eine dramatische Kunstpause „sitzt sie zwei Meter von hier entfernt."

Ich schlug meinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Eine Streberin. Mein Ruf wird für immer im tiefsten aller tiefen Keller sein (gleich neben Slughorns Büro). Naja... vielleicht nicht für immer... aber für ein paar Tage.

Als ich den Kopf hob war James schon wieder damit beschäftig Evans anzustarren – wäre ich es nicht gewöhnt wäre mir der Sabberfaden der ihm gerade aus dem Mundwinkel lief wahrscheinlich peinlich.

„James?"

Keine Reaktion.

„James?" fragte ich noch einmal, diesmal etwas lauter. Er reagierte indem der Sabberfaden auf den Tisch tropfte – wenn man das als Reaktion bezeichnen will.

Das nächste „James!!" schrie ich in den Raum (der, falls ihr das noch nicht bemerkt habt, die Bibliothek war). Dieses „James" wurde mit einem kollektiven „Shhh!" der umsitzenden Schüler (einschließlich ihm selbst) quittiert.

Und ich sage euch eins: es ist nicht sonderlich angenehm von James ange-sht zu werden wenn sich gerade größere Mengen Speichel in seinem Mund angesammelt haben.

Ich wischte mir mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Man kann einfach nicht richtig mit ihm reden wenn er sich in so einem Zustand befindet. Ich hielt also (erfolglos) nach Moony Ausschau.

„Prongs?"

Er hatte es wohl aufgegeben mich zu ignorieren und knurrte genervt.

„Weißt du wo Moony ist?"

„Da hinten." Er nickte in keine bestimmte Richtung, „bei den Büchern."

Ich war kurz davor meinen Kopf wieder auf den Tisch zu hämmern.

„Bücher?! ... wir sind in der Bibliothek."

Er knurrte erneut (er würde einen perfekten Hund abgeben, aber er mag keine Hunde. Naja, bis auf einen.)

„Sag ich doch. Bei den Büchern."

Erwähnte ich schon dass es unmöglich ist mit ihm zu reden?

Ich begab mich also in Richtung... der Bücher. Und hoffte einfach mal dass ich mich nicht in der Bibliothek verlief.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später fand ich Moony in einer Abteilung namens ‚Alternative Verwendungsmethoden für Zauberstäbe'

... ich will es gar nicht wissen.

Er brütete über einem dicken Wälzer, von dem er ungefähr in dem selben Maß eingenommen war, wie Prongs von Evans. In der Hoffnung, ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu wecken tippte ich ihm auf die Schulter.

„Hey Moony!"

Als Antwort gab er nur ein genervtes Grunzen von sich. Irgendwie will heute niemand mit mir reden. Ich atmete mir unauffällig in die Hand um zu testen ob ich Mundgeruch hatte – Angelika hatte sich heute morgen gar nicht beschwert ... was sie hätte tun sollen.

Ich versuchte es noch einmal mit Remus.

„Na, Moony, was liest du denn da feines?"

„Ich mach Hausaufgaben" antwortete er ohne aufzuschauen.

Oh... kay. Fragt sich nur ob...

„Hat es irgendeinen bestimmten Grund dass du sie ausgerechnet in DIESER Abteilung machst?"

„Hier ist es ruhig."

„Aaah. Ja."

„Äh... warum?" Er schaute kurz auf, allerdings nur um zu sehen, ob ich ein fieses Grinsen im Gesicht hatte (hatte ich nicht! Ich bin Profi im Grinsen verstecken... manchmal.)

„Nur so."

Moony wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto ähnlicher wurden sich das Buch und Evans. Ich sah schon die roten Haare wachsen...

Moony blickte wieder (noch genervter) auf, als ein Büschel Haare die Stelle verdeckte, die er gerade las.

„Hat das hier irgendeinen bestimmten Grund, oder hat mein Buch einfach nur vergessen sich zu rasieren?"

Ich überlegte einen Moment.

„Letzteres. Und ich wollte fragen ob du eine Idee hast wie ich Hermione ansprechen könnte." ich machte eine vage Handbewegung in die Richtung, in der ich den Ausgang der Bibliothek vermutete, wobei ich dummerweise auf den Orang-Utan zeigte, der sich gerade in der benachbarten Abteilung an den Regalreihen entlang hangelte.

Moony sah den Affen schief an. „Hab ich schon wieder irgendwas verpasst, oder hat Hermione auch nur vergessen sich zu rasieren?"

„Ersteres. Hoffe ich zumindest."

Remus wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu, während ich dem Affen etwas verwirrt hinterher blickte.

„Warum denkst du dir nicht selber was aus? Du bist doch sonst immer so... kreativ."

Der genervte Unterton in seiner Stimme wurde mit jeder Minute deutlicher.

„Du wirst es doch wohl noch schaffen ohne meine Hilfe ein Mädchen anzusprechen?"

„Ähm. Da gibt es ein kleines Problem. Sie ist kein Mädchen... sie ist eine... eine..."

Ich stockte. Allein das Wort über meine Lippen zu bringen war eine Zumutung.

„Eine Streberin."

Ich machte eine kurze Pause.

„Und da du auf dem Gebiet der Streberei hier ja wohl eindeutig der Erfahrenere von uns beiden bist... dachte ich du wüsstest genau das Richtige um sie anzusprechen."

„Frag sie doch einfach nach dem Sinn des Lebens..."

Wenn er meint...

Er schien noch etwas hinzufügen zu wollen, allerdings war ich schon auf dem Weg aus der Bibliothek... ich wollte den Ausgang schließlich noch erreichen bevor der Unterricht weiterging. Und ich hatte nur noch eine Stunde.

Merkwürdigerweise erreichte ich den Ausgang der Bibliothek zehn Minuten bevor ich losgegangen war... aber an so etwas gewöhnt man sich wenn man in Hogwarts zur Schule geht. Etwas seltsam war es allerdings trotzdem.

A/N: *die Kapitelüberschrift ausrechne* also... eine halbe stunde, davor 5 minuten Wegzeit, 5 minuten mit james geredet, danach 5 mit remus... das ganze minus 10... nur 35 minuten? aaah... dieser Tag dauert ja noch ewig! ich glaube ich bin nicht dafür gemacht lange geschichten zu schreiben... bin mehr so der oneshot-typ... aber ich hoffe die hier bekomme ich fertig ^^

reviews?


End file.
